Weaken (status)
Weaken or Weak is a negative status effect introduced in . Its icon is a white explosion in 4 and a broken bone in 5. It is generally associated with the element. Similar to the and statuses, Weaken debuffs the affected's and each turn (with specific amount varying between games). Additional application of Weaken will increase the duration of the ailment, but does not affect debuff rate. Weaken also increases -elemental damage (and only the elemental part of it) taken by 50%, though this will use up one stack of Weaken per hit (in 4) or attack (in 5). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Weaken debuffs the affected's Attack and Magic Attack by 10% each turn, unaffected by debuff resistances. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to a 15% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 5% otherwise. Weaken can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Weaken is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Judgement — up to 60% chance and 4x length. * Shine — up to 50% chance and 4x length. * Soul Arrow — up to 100% 50% chance and 4x length. * Gold Dragon (summon, Premium only) — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all foes. * Genesis (Limit Break) — 60% chance, 4x length, targets all foes. * Bone Blade (sword) — up to 70% chance and 7x length at base. * Alchemy Set (staff) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum — up to 130% chance and 9x length. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) — ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance and 9x length at base. * Angel Wing (bow, Premium only) — up to 70% chance and 7x length at base. Additionally, it can summon Arrow Rain — up to 27% chance and 7x length, 3 hits, targets all foes. (Assuming weapon's inherent status isn't changed by a flair.) * Peace Sticker (flair) — up to 60% chance and 6x length at base. Equipment providing resistance against Weaken: * Bone Blade (sword) — up to 100%. * Heaven's Gate (sword) — up to 100%. * Seraphim (staff) — up to 100%. * God Hand (gun) — up to 100%. * Angel Wing (bow, Premium only) — up to 100%. * Ninja Hood (male hat) — up to 100%. * Gold Crown (female hat) — up to 100%. * Pope's Hat (female hat) — up to 100%. * Leather Armor (male armor, BM Premium only) — up to 100%. * Golden Pentagram (flair) — up to 100%. * Peace Sticker (flair) — up to 30%. Enemy attacks that can cause Weaken: * Chimera Bear's energy shot — 100% chance, 4x length. * Diamond Golem's kick — 100% chance, 9x length. * Diamond Golem's Genesis — 40% chance, 4x length, targets all players. * Diamond Golem's Judgement — 40% chance and 4x length. * Evil Mushroom's bubbles — 60% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Gem Idol's Shine — 30% chance, 4x length. * Gold Dragon's Judgement — 40% chance and 4x length. * Gold Dragon's white Megaflare — 100% chance, 3x length, targets all players. * Light Godcat's Judgement — 40% chance and 4x length. * Spirit's energy shot — 80% chance, 4x length. * Undying Monolith's flying skulls — ≈22% chance, 3x length, 3 hits, targets all players. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Weaken debuffs the affected's Attack and Magic Attack by 15% each turn. This doesn't cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to a 20% debuff per turn when the affected has corresponding stat buffs, or 10% otherwise. Weaken's debuffs are still affected by debuff resistance, and can't debuff past the (80-debuff resist)% debuff cap. Weaken can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack/Health Strike, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break). Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle, when the victim dies (except if with ), or after a number of turns. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects